


The Place That Mends Your Hurts

by pandorabox82



Series: The Blade and the Stitch [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Now that Roxanna has started to move on from the tragic events in her life, she and Henrik have started making plans for their future.





	1. Rest That Endures

Roxanna woke up slowly, feeling Henrik's eyes on her and wanting to relish that moment for all it was worth. Finally, though, she knew that she had to open her eyes and she did so just as slowly as she woke up, knowing that they had a long day at the hospital ahead of them. "This is one of those moments where I wish we could stay in bed all day again. I've loved being loved by you yesterday."

"I feel like we had to make up for some lost time. If we had actually listened to our hearts rather than being our usual selves, we could have started this part of our relationship weeks ago." She nodded and smiled as he kissed her softly. "Now, if you want to shower, I'll get dressed and then make us breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful," she replied as she pushed aside the covers and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched him get up and head over to the closet, picking out his suit for the day. She took careful note to see which shirt and tie he chose, knowing that she was going to coordinate with him, and was happy to see him pull out her favourite pale pink shirt.

Getting off the bed, she walked over to him and pressed her lips against his cheek, hugging him warmly before continuing on her way to the bathroom. As the door closed behind her, Roxanna drifted over to the mirror and took a good look at her reflection. Everything about her face said that she had been well loved on, and she licked her lips as she dragged her fingers through her hair. Hopefully, the shower would remove a little of the aura that surrounded her, otherwise she would be fielding knowing looks and whispers all day.

The water helped to wake her up a little more, and as she washed her body, she started to sing, the only thing on her mind being Henrik and her desire to be with him at all times. By the time her shower was over, she was feeling completely refreshed and she couldn't help but grin at her reflection as she dried her hair and applied her makeup.

An empty bedroom greeted her, though that wasn't a surprise. What did shock her was the fact that Henrik had laid out clothes for her on the bed, pairing her blue and pink plaid skirt with a thin, pale pink, jumper. A soft chuckle filled the air when she saw that he had chosen everything, down to her jewelry and shoes. It didn't take her long to get dressed, and as she slipped her feet into her shoes, Roxanna sighed with happiness at the thought of the day ahead.

Opening the bedroom door, Roxanna could smell the delicious scent of breakfast wafting up towards her. "Henrik, are you making us a feast?" she called out as she went downstairs.

"I just felt like celebrating this morning."

That set her mind buzzing, and she tried to figure out what they could be celebrating, since she didn't think that really incredible sex counted as something worthy of a feast. Roxanna picked up her pace a little until she was in the kitchen, watching her lover plate their food as she took a seat at the table. "What are we celebrating?" she asked as she picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"I'll tell you after we eat." She arched an eyebrow at him, only to receive a soft smile in response. "Just trust me."

"All right," she said as she waited for Henrik to take his seat. He reached across the table and clasped her hand, allowing her to have a moment to say a quick prayer over the food before they tucked into the meal. "So, I have a scheduled surgery right when we arrive today, so I most likely won't be able to see you until lunchtime. We could pick something up at Pulses?"

"That would be nice," he replied as he tilted his head a little, gazing at her as he ate. She blushed a little under the scrutiny, trying to act like everything was normal, though she could feel in the air that something had shifted between them from the time he had left the bedroom. "I promise you, there is nothing wrong, darling. Please, just eat, and we can discuss my little proposition on the drive to work."

That was a new tidbit of information, since she had planned on driving separately, assuming that she would be spending the evening at home, alone. Her eating slowed a little as she pondered, and Henrik just gave her a small shake of his head as he finished and stood, putting his dishes in the washer before starting to gather up their things. "Which of us is driving?" she asked before placing the last of the eggs in her mouth and chewing slowly, watching him carefully.

"I thought that you might," he said as he tossed her keyring onto the table. There was something significant about that gesture, she could read it in his gaze, and she frowned as she pushed away from the table, taking care of her dishes before putting on her jacket and picking up the keys. The weight was different, and she paused as she fingered them, naming off the use of each key.

"All right, car, office, locker, home…but there's an extra one!" She looked down at said keys, taking notice of the shiny one that rested next to her own apartment key. "Henrik?"

"I was trying to keep in mind that we've only been a couple for a few short months, but then I remembered that we've known each other for so long. I hope that this doesn't scare you away from me, but I've found that I miss you, on the nights we spend at our own places. And whilst I wouldn't mind moving to your apartment, my house has the room to accommodate all our belongings. And if you find you don't want to live here, we can search for a new place, or I can downsize and we can live in your apartment. I just know that I don't want to live apart from you any longer."

An incredible lightness filled her heart as she smiled at him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll only say this one more time, darling. Yes. I miss you, too, when we're apart, and I know that it will only get worse as our relationship deepens. If we can nip that in the bud, well, we'll be happier, yes?" Henrik nodded a little as he stepped closer to her. Roxanna smiled as she let him slide his arm around her waist, guiding her out into the garage. "Is this what you wanted to discuss on the drive?"

"Yes. I thought that it might take a little more convincing to get you to agree to this little proposition." He breathed in deeply as he closed his other arm around her body, holding her close as he took a few calming breaths. In that moment, Roxanna knew that he had been so afraid that she would reject him, and her heart melted a little as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"I love, so much, that you offer me a place to find the rest that endures, both in your arms and your home. And I know why you were afraid that I would reject you, since I was very good at pushing you away last year." He nodded and lowered his head to kiss her hair. "So, we should probably see if any of our colleagues are available to help me move my things this weekend. Someone managed to snag Friday and Saturday off this week."

"You and Sacha are the ones who are setting up the rota now, so I don't know how lucky you are," he responded as he gently pushed away from her to get into the car. She laughed as she nodded, going around to the driver's side and getting behind the wheel.

"Well, since you are CEO again, you have a nice set schedule. Sacha and I have to juggle with the rest of the department's wants and needs, and so have less flexibility." She looked over at him, giving him a small wink as she started the car up and backed out of the garage. "Though I don't know if I can wait for all our friends to have the day off to help us move. I want to be with you as soon as possible."

"You could always bring a small load of things over after every shift until we can get everyone together, Roxanna. Slowly might work a little better, too, since it will allow us to put things away as you bring them over."

She smiled as she nodded. "You always know the practical thing to do, Henrik." He shrugged a little, and she slipped one hand off the wheel to pat his knee gently as she continued down the road. "I'm so glad that we're taking this next step. A part of me feels that, away from the memories, we'll be able to build a stronger foundation for our future."

Henrik clasped her hand, squeezing it tenderly before placing it back on the wheel. "I had the same train of thought, too, Roxanna. It just goes to show that we're finally in a place that will mend the hurts we've experienced over the last year and a half, and we can do it together." Roxanna's smile grew a little wider as Henrik turned up the radio, letting a familiar classical piece drift across the air as she drove, the comforting sound buoying her feeling of elation at knowing she was going to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *


	2. Gravity Has Lost Its Hold

"I do hope you know that you owe us pizza and beer, Roxy," Dom said as he kissed her cheek lightly before entering Henrik's, no, their home, Lofty at his heels. "I'm certain that Sacha and Essie will want something else, but too bad, the only meal for moving is exactly that."

She laughed a little as she threw a small glance in Henrik's direction. "I believe that Henrik has that covered already, Dom. We stocked the fridge with beer last night, and Jason gave us the name of a good pizza place here in Holby." He grinned as he patted her arm and then sidled over to Henrik, easily starting a conversation with him as Lofty turned to face her, an easy grin on his face. "We're actually waiting on three people to join us, since Serena wanted something to do. Bernie got called in to cover Elle's shift in the ER, I guess."

"Yeah, Robyn mentioned that Connie was under the weather, and Elle wanted to make certain she was taking care of herself." Roxanna tucked that piece of information away in the back of her mind, knowing that she would have to ask Henrik about it later, since she hadn't heard about that through the grapevine. "So, which one of you is driving the moving van?"

"That would be Henrik. I think Sacha is riding with him, while the rest of you are riding with me." Lofty nodded as he made his way deeper into the house, drifting over to his husband. Roxanna smiled a little as she watched them clasp hands, without even looking at each other as Lofty effortlessly joined in on the conversation taking place.

"I think Serena was parking right behind us," Sacha said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Roxanna tried not to jump at the surprise sound of his voice in her ear, and she smiled as she turned around to look at him. "I'm so glad that you're settled enough to take this step, Rox," he murmured as he pulled her into a tight hug. She nodded as she hugged him back, breathing in deeply as she held on to him. She felt Essie pat her back a little, listening to her enter the home and walk over to where the boys were gathered. "Henrik said that I'm riding with him in the van?"

Roxanna pulled away from Sacha to look up into his face once more, giving him a small nod. "We thought it would be best that way, since there should be someone who knows where to go in each vehicle. None of you have ever been to my place, after all."

He nodded a little as Serena shut the door to Henrik's home, giving her a wide grin. "Ah, my little lovebirds are finally nesting together," she cooed as she rubbed Roxanna's shoulder gently. Roxanna rolled her eyes a little, listening to Sacha and Serena laugh as the woman slung her arm around her waist and then guided her over to the rest of the group, Sacha following close behind. "Henrik, you should have asked her to move in weeks ago."

"I wouldn't have said yes weeks ago, Serena," she replied lowly, winking at her lover. "Even now, it feels a bit like a dream. But perhaps the best sort of dream." Henrik nodded a little as he cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Serena's arm before meeting the woman's eyes. She nodded and let go of Roxanna, which allowed Henrik to take her place and thread their fingers together, squeezing a little in support as she let out a long breath, feeling calmer by being near him once more.

"Things are still a little overwhelming?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded quickly before stepping closer to him, wanting to be enveloped in his presence, even in the midst of their friends. "All right, we're going to head over to Roxanna's flat now. Sacha and Lofty will ride with in the van with me, the rest of you will ride with Roxanna, who will be following the van." She gave him a grateful smile as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before letting go of her hand and making his way to the front door.

"We'll head into the garage," she said lowly as she grabbed her keys off the side table, making certain to pick up her mobile before heading out. She found a bounce to her step as she made her way over to her vehicle, almost as if gravity was losing its hold over her, and she could hear the trio behind her whisper a little. Pausing, she turned her focus back on them, noticing the guilty blushes on Serena's and Essie's faces, though Dom was just wearing his knowing grin, and shook her head. "What?"

"Love looks so beautiful on you, Roxanna," Essie said as she opened the back door and slipped into the car. Serena nodded before following Essie, closing the door before Dom could climb into the back with them. He gave her an offended look before chuckling and climbing into the passenger seat. Once Roxanna had gotten behind the wheel, she opened the garage door and started to back out, taking care not to hit the moving van. "So, do you have very much to do today? Sacha said that you've been bringing over things a little at a time over the last two weeks."

"The hardest part left to do is pack away my books. I'm afraid that I am going to be rather specific about how they go into boxes, and how those boxes are labelled."

"And how many books do you have?" Dom asked, a note of trepidation in his voice as he looked at her. She smiled and gave him a small wink before turning her attention back to the road. "Well?"

"Not all that many, not compared to some people. Only about twelve hundred, by my last count. You'd have to check my LibraryThing account to have an exact total, though." Dom groaned a little, and she tried not to laugh, especially as Essie and Serena broke into giggles in the back seat. "Truly, it shouldn't take that long, not when there are seven of us to get everything taken care of. And I'm not bringing much of my furniture, we'll be selling that, since there's no need to have duplicates of everything cluttering up the space we have."

He nodded slowly before letting out a long breath, turning to the window to stare outside for the rest of the drive. Roxanna found herself humming along to the music on the radio, thinking about how this was one of the last times she'd be in her apartment, glad that she was with friends, since she would be saying goodbye to so many memories with David. But she would be making new ones with Henrik, and that somehow eased the sting of moving on.

"Penny for your thoughts, Roxanna?" Essie asked, and she looked up to meet her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Just trying to keep in mind the fact that I'm moving forward with Henrik, and that we'll always hold David on our hearts, even as we build a future together. It helps that Henrik was so close with David, too, and we can talk about a shared past." Serena's hand snaked forward to cup her shoulder, rubbing her thumb against Roxanna's arm in an offer of solidarity. "You never forget that person who was a part of your life for so long, but the pain ebbs and flows."

"That it does," Serena murmured as she squeezed Roxanna's shoulder before drawing her hand back. "And it can be so easy to lose track of time until someone reminds you that it's been a year or two years. You're knocked for a loop, and it is so wonderful to have someone by your side who completely understands."

Roxanna nodded as she blinked back her tears, pulling into the drive of her flat. Henrik and Lofty were deep in a discussion, heading towards the front door, and she smiled at the sight, knowing that her lover was so happy to have another person to mentor. "He's good at that, isn't he?"

She glanced over at Dom before nodding a little. "He thrives on having someone to pour knowledge into. But he's been hurt by that, in the past. I remember what happened after I lost Tara Lo…"

Dom fumbled for her hand, squeezing it softly as they paused on the pavement. "I didn't realise that you were the one who operated on her. Zosia only mentioned that the doctor who had operated on her felt horrible at not being able to save her." She nodded as she pursed her lips together a little, looking away from him in a struggle not to cry. "Have you ever forgiven yourself for her death?"

"What is there to forgive? I didn't do my job properly then, and I didn't do my job properly when Oliver Valentine ended up shot because of me. Lydia says that I wear guilt as a heavy mantle, but eventually I'll learn to leave that mantle hanging in the wardrobe." Dom squeezed her hand a little tighter as he nodded and stepped closer to her. "I think gravity has a firm grip on me right now."

"Well, let's get our serious Scandiman to hug the hurt out of you," he replied quickly as he took off at a fast clip, fairly dragging Roxanna beside him as they caught up with Henrik and Lofty. "Kiss your partner, Henrik, while I kiss mine," he said as he gently shoved Roxanna at him before wrapping his arms around Lofty's waist and kissing him. Henrik cocked his head to one side as he gazed into her eyes, and she bobbed her head a little before stepping even closer to him, lifting her face towards him and waiting. His expression melted a little as he read the sorrow in her heart through her eyes and then he was cupping the back of her head as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly as his free arm wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips as they broke off their kiss, and she felt him smile a little. "Now let's head inside and watch over our charges. Who knows what mischief they'll get into without us there to supervise." Henrik chuckled a little as he nodded before kissing her once more and then guiding her inside. Roxanna smiled a little as she snuggled in close to his side, needing his steady presence in that moment to calm her stormy emotions.


	3. Have No Fear

Roxanna drew in a deep breath as she held her mug of tea up to face, the delicious scent of the brew filling her senses as she stretched out on the sofa, letting her head loll back against the cushion as she let her eyes flutter closed, thinking about the day she had had. It had been long, routine, and she had been glad to get home, even if Henrik was still hard at work. Letting out a little sigh, she took a long sip of tea before setting the mug aside and cuddling into the cushions of the sofa, pulling the light blanket down from the back of it and letting herself relax as she waited for Henrik to come home.

At some point, she must have drifted off, since the next thing she knew, Henrik was waking her up with a gentle kiss placed to her forehead. A smile spread across her lips as she stretched a little, keeping her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent. "I know you're awake now, Roxy."

"Mmm, but maybe I just want to bask in your presence for a little while longer. With my eyes closed, I can imagine that we're away both in a place where we don't have to worry about our commitments to the hospital, where we can just rest and be. It's a fantasy, I know, because Holby means too much to us to leave, but it isn't that hard to picture us on the coast of Spain, soaking up some sun, and relaxing with glasses of wine in our hands."

"I love the picture you paint, darling," he murmured before kissing her lips tenderly. "Though I'd love to spend our next holiday somewhere closer to home. Despite how much I might want to go see Oskar, it has been made abundantly clear that while I am allowed to Skype with him, a visit is still out of the question."

Roxanna's eyes flew open at those words, taking in the sad look on Henrik's face. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek before hooking her arm around his neck and tugging him down towards her. He took the hint and stretched out, his familiar weight a comfort to her as she cuddled him close, allowing him to sink into her, his face burying into the crook of her neck as he released a long breath. "One day, we'll visit there together, I promise, Henrik," she whispered soothingly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Have no fear, darling, as soon as you're settled back into the CEO position, we'll plan for a proper holiday in Sweden, and you can show me your homeland, and introduce me to Oskar properly."

Henrik nodded a little, and Roxanna let out a soft little sigh as she felt his fingers fumble with the buttons on her blouse, lifting her back a little so that he could slip the garment from her shoulders as he pressed large, open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. Groaning a little, she arched up as high as she could, plastering her body against his as he made short work of her bra clasp. Once that had been tossed onto the coffee table, Roxanna began to slip the buttons of Henrik's shirt out of the holes, shoving it almost roughly off his shoulders before tugging at the undershirt and pulling it over his head, making certain both garments ended up on the coffee table as well.

Once they were bare chested, Henrik fell to kissing her once more, his hands touching her softly as he covered her face in the softest of kisses, exploring her so gently that she wondered what she had done to warrant such tender loving. "Henrik," she murmured as he dragged his lips across her cheek and down her neck, his tongue tracing the curve of her collarbone, sending shivers through her body. Roxanna shifted her hips restlessly, trying to find a way to get in closer contact with him. "Can we take this upstairs? I don't think my back will react kindly to a quick shag on the sofa," she panted out as he pressed his lips against the swell of her breast.

Nodding a little, he scrambled to his feet and reached out for her hand. Roxanna clasped it tightly, letting him pull her to her feet. She giggled a little when she caught her big toe in the carpet, launching herself at him, their skin pressing together as he wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her. "Will you always be falling for me?" he teased, and she nodded sheepishly before lifting her face to look up at him. "Good." He brushed his lips against hers before leading her over to the stairs. Once there, she took charge and brought them upstairs, smiling at all the little touches of her life that were now lining the walls that led upstairs. "You're so beautiful," he almost growled as he pressed her up against the door of their bedroom, kissing her roughly as she responded in kind, lifting her leg to rest on his hip as her hands scrabbled against his chest. A little whimper tore from her lips as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"Henrik…" He nodded before pecking at her lips once more, tugging her closer and closer to his body as they stumbled their way over to the bed. Her hands fumbled with his belt and trousers as he went to work with her skirt and tights, and by the time they fell back on the mattress, they were naked, and Henrik was kissing his way down her body, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he cupped her arse with his hands. "Oh, god," she breathed as he started to eat her out, and Roxanna found herself lifting her hips higher and higher in an effort to get closer to him, wanting there to be no space between them. He chuckled against her vulva, and the vibrations coupled with the delicious sensation of his tongue against her clit quickly caused her to slip over into a sweet orgasm, and she fell back against the bed, panting heavily as she smiled up at him. Henrik arched an eyebrow at her, and Roxanna nodded, knowing exactly what he was asking.

He fitted himself between her legs, thrusting into her in one smooth motion. She smiled as she closed her legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper, letting him fill her more completely. He set an almost lazy pace for them, and she closed her eyes to let the sensations sweep over her senses as she whimpered and cooed at the way he loved on her. And then, she couldn't stand it any longer and Roxanna reached up to thread her fingers in his hair, tugging him down so that she could kiss him. She found that she loved the taste of herself on his lips, and she let her tongue trace along the seam of his lips as he palmed one of her breasts in his hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her nipple before he closed his thumb and forefinger around the stiffened bud, tugging it and rolling it as he opened his mouth to her tongue.

As they continued to kiss, Roxanna could feel his orgasm approaching, and she dug her fingers into the meat of his shoulders as his thrusts became jerky and quick, signaling his fall over the edge into the abyss of pleasure. Henrik collapsed on top of her, raining kisses upon her face as he rolled them onto their sides. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair as he struggled to catch his breath, and she nodded a little before leaning in and kissing him back.

"I did not mean for that to happen when I got home," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What did you mean to happen?"

"That we would talk for a little bit, and then make supper together. Instead, we fed a very different sort of hunger, didn't we?"

"I suppose that we did," she said with a chuckle as she snuggled in closer to him. "I rather like this, though?" He nodded. "Good. And I'm not exactly hungry for food, anyway. I've just been hungering for you."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before letting out a deep sigh. "What do you say about going to Cornwall next weekend? We are both owed a little time off, and we could leave Thursday afternoon and return Monday evening."

"That sounds like you've been planning this for a little while," she teased, watching the tips of his ears turn red as he shrugged. "And let me guess, Sacha already has me covered for Friday through Monday?" He nodded. "All right, my love, we'll go. Though this doesn't give me a lot of time to pack for us."

"We won't need much, will we?" She shook her head as he pulled the sheets up around their bodies. "And we can always purchase anything that we might forget."

"Ever the practical one, Henrik," she murmured as she wrapped her wrapped her limbs around his body, holding him close as she felt the first tendrils of sleep start to slip into her mind. "I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought," she said as she yawned a little. "You can get up and take care of things once I've fallen asleep." He nodded before rubbing her back lightly. Roxanna hummed a little under her breath as she felt her body grow heavier with sleep, his gentle touches easing her way into slumber.


	4. Hope Is So Much Stronger Than Fear

"We're going to spend our entire holiday here?" Roxanna asked as Henrik parked as close as he could to the Water Tower. He nodded and turned the car off, turning to look at her with an eager smile on his lips. "What's here?" she asked as she reached out for his hand, threading their fingers together as she watched him carefully.

"There's a beautiful garden to explore, along with the gallery at Trelissick, and the coast has some gorgeous views. Plus, it's sort of secluded, so we can feel like we're all alone here."

A shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she nodded. "That's so romantic, Henrik," she murmured as they clambered out of the car and headed towards the door. A short, older, woman came outside, a bright smile on her lips.

"You must be Henrik and Roxanna!" she said as she came up to their sides. "We're so glad to have you here for a long weekend. The fridge has been stocked, as per your specifications, Henrik, and your meal tonight will be ready at seven. Here are the keys, and I'll see you Monday to get you checked out."

Roxanna watched Henrik shake the woman's hand familiarly, and then she was shaking it as well, finding herself a bit overwhelmed at how lovely their accommodations were. "Are you ready to head inside?" he said lowly, and she nodded a little, watching him drift over to the boot of their car and take out their cases. Roxanna went to take hold of her case, only for him to shake his head. "These aren't that heavy, darling. Head inside, and I'll follow you. The bedroom is on the second floor."

"Okay," she said as she led the way into the small lodge. She was a little surprised to find the bathroom on the ground floor, but it made a little sense, since it would be rather difficult to get a lot of plumbing up onto the higher floors. She took a deep breath in as she started to climb the curved staircase, finding it almost a little too steep for her liking. But the view from their bedroom window took her breath away as she gazed outside at the landscape. "This is perfect, Henrik," she said as she spun around on her heel, grinning at him. "And we get to call it home for four whole nights?"

He nodded, and she let out a high pitched sound of pleasure as she jogged over to his side, throwing her arms around him as she kissed his cheek soundly. "You should trust me, Roxy. I know the places that will make you happy. But now, I have to head up to the kitchen and gather some supplies, and then we can head out for a short walk."

"Shouldn't I change?" she asked, looking down at her wispy skirt and thin blouse.

"You're wearing your boots, aren't you?" She nodded. "Then that should be fine. If you want to pull on a cardigan, though, you might want to. It can get a little cool by the water."

"All right," she said as he left the room. Roxanna listened to his footsteps on the stairs before she picked up her suitcase and opened it, pulling out her long cardigan and slipping into before starting to put away her clothes. She had just started on Henrik's clothing when he reappeared, a picnic basket hanging from his arm, and she felt close to crying from happiness. "Is this why you're wearing your pink checked shirt?" she asked as she came over to his side.

"Yes. You can't picnic in the country while wearing a stiff suit and tie."

"That is very true," she said as she took hold of his free hand and followed him down the stairs. "It is a gorgeous day, isn't it?" He nodded as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist, holding her close as they began to follow the path away from the Water Tower, heading into the countryside. It seemed that Henrik had a specific spot in mind, as he gently guided her off the path at one point, heading towards a large tree that had the perfect clearing for a picnic blanket beneath it. He handed over the basket, letting her pull out the blanket and spread it out before she started to set out the plates in the basket.

Henrik had been quiet for too long, she thought, and she turned to see what was going on, only to gasp when she saw that he was down on one knee, a small black velvet box in his outstretched hand. "Henrik?"

"I know that this might seem alarmingly quick to you, but I've found that, in the time since I brought you home from Chicago, hope has been so much stronger than fear. Our scars have made us who we are, and I know that it's been frightening to learn how to fly once more. I was just hoping that we could learn to fly together, forever. Roxanna, will you marry me?"

Quick tears blurred her vision as she nodded. "Oh, Henrik, yes," she managed to gasp out before breaking down completely. Henrik opened the box, revealing a delicate baguette cut sapphire flanked by diamonds. It was gorgeous, and worth so much more than she deserved. Drawing in a deep breath, she extended her hand towards him, allowing him to pick up the ring and slip it onto her finger. The weight was a welcome, familiar, feeling, and as her tears streamed down her face, she allowed Henrik to wrap her in a tight hug, pulling her tight to his chest as he pressed a series of tender kisses to the top of her head. "I love you, darling," she finally managed to squeak out as she pulled away from a little so that she could look up into his eyes.

"And I love you," he replied before kissing her tenderly. "Now, I did bring champagne just in case you said yes, can I get it out of the basket?" She nodded and scooted away from him, rummaging around in the basket until her hand touched the bottle and pulled it out, handing it over to him before diving back in and finding the flutes. The cork popped and another happy sigh escaped her lips as she looked up to see him almost grinning with pleasure. Fumbling for her phone, she swiped it open and took a few pictures of him before holding out her hand and taking a picture of her ring hand. "I suppose that you're going to want a selfie?"

"If you don't mind?" He shook his head and made his way over to her, hooking his free arm around her waist and resting his head against hers as she took a few pictures of them together, trying to be artistic with her shots, grinning when he turned his face and kissed her cheek, knowing that that picture would most likely be shared with all their friends when he was ready to make things public. "I know, we have to eat, but all I want to do is stare at my ring and rest against your chest."

He chuckled a little before pressing another kiss to her cheek. "That is so sweet, darling, but you need to keep your strength up. After all, we have some pleasant pursuits to engage in this evening." She shivered a little as she nodded, scooting back until she was reclining against the tree, holding out the flutes and letting him fill them before watching him pull out the food and set it out in front of them before joining her against the tree. "I think that we're blessed, Roxanna."

"I think we are, too. And I don't know what I did to deserve this second chance at love, but I thank God that I allowed myself to be open to love once more. Because if I had missed out on this? I don't know how I would have survived."

"I don't either," he murmured, taking a flute of champagne and clinking it with hers before taking a sip. She followed suit before digging into the food, knowing that he was right, she had to keep her stamina up for the day ahead. "So, after we're done here, I was thinking we could pack the basket and leave it under the tree, since we have to come back this way to get home. This path leads to the water, and I think that we could get some pretty pictures there, as well."

"You've thought of everything, Henrik," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, staring out at the horizon as a contented sigh slipped from her lips. "Hope feels strange still, to me. Like a brand new blouse that's still stiff from the store, and I know it fits me, but there's just something about it that's not quite right. You know?"

He nodded, and she listened to the soft breath he drew in before speaking once more. "That is an apt analogy, Roxanna, and it perfectly captures how I feel, too." She smiled a little as he moved his arm, dislodging her head from his shoulder onto his chest as he pulled her closer to him. "But at least we're each wearing a brand new shirt, eh?"

"Exactly," she breathed out, so glad that he understood where she coming from. "Now, let's finish off this glass of champagne and then start off on our little hike. I want to make as many happy memories with you this weekend as I can." She brought her glass to her lips, sipping at the drink as she cuddled closer to Henrik, staring at her ring as pure pleasure swept over her heart.


	5. Eyes Like a Mirror

Roxanna covered her mouth with her hand as yet another yawn spilled from her lips. Though they had tried to stick to a normal sleep schedule whilst in Cornwall, they had also been slightly more active, both in and out of bed, along with all those steps that they had had to climb every day. Thankfully, it was a quiet day on Keller, which allowed her to catch up on some of the paperwork that had been left behind for her.

Lofty popped his head in the door as she was still yawning, and she froze when she noticed his eyes grow large as they focused on the ring on her hand. "So that's why you're so tired," he said jokingly as he came over to her side, holding out his hand expectantly. Letting out a deep sigh, Roxanna allowed him to take hold of her left hand. "This is gorgeous, Roxanna! Did you know that was the reason for the weekend away?"

She shook her head a little as she drew her hand back against her chest, a winsome smile spreading across her lips as she met his gaze steadily. "In the secret room of my heart, I think that I wanted this to happen, though I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Lofty chuckled knowingly as he reached out and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "You do know what this means, though."

Roxanna tilted her head a little as her eyes narrowed, trying to work out what he meant by that particularly cryptic statement. "What does this mean?" she asked, finding her defenses shoot up as she rolled away from him a little, worrying the band of her ring with her thumb as she watched his face closely for some clue.

"The minute Dom finds out that you two are engaged, he is going to want to start planning this huge affair for you. I mean, after what happened with our own wedding, he's going to want to throw an amazing party for you both, since you've been so kind to me, and Hanssen has been so strong for him."

Roxanna's eyes widened as she realized that he was exactly right, and she regretted wearing the ring so openly their first day back from holiday. Lofty seemed to guess at her sudden reticence, as he stepped closer to her once more, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Is there any way that you can save me from that? I already have a few ideas in mind as to my second wedding, and none of them include some grand party with a lot of people gathered around, watching us commit the rest of our lives to each other. In fact, I'd love to return to Cornwall and get married by the sea, but that's a long way to drive for a short ceremony."

He nodded as the door to the office opened once more, revealing Sacha's grinning face. "I know that you're tired today, Rox, but I have a case out here that needs your particular brand of expertise. Care to join me?"

She gave him a wide smile as she nodded, standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of her blouse before making her way over to the door, Lofty following at her heels. "What are you concerned about?" she asked as they made their way over to the beds.

"She's not responding like I think she should, and after the tumble she took off the bridge into the river, it has me worried that there might be more at play than just some internal injuries."

"Shouldn't she be on AAU, then?"

Sacha gave her a sheepish look. "AAU is at capacity, since there was that food poisoning incident at the wedding. They're trying to clear beds as quickly as possible, but Serena and Bernie can only do so much."

She nodded in understanding as they came to a stop in front of the young patient in question. Roxanna picked up her chart and saw that she was only twenty five, and she couldn't help but gasp a tiny bit when she looked at the patient fully, seeing that she could be her and Henrik's child, had they ended up together in Boston. Trying to push past that thought, she touched her hair with her left hand, noticing Sacha's eyes widen a little as he focused on her hand. Hastily, she drew that hand back to her chest before shoving it in her pocket and trying to smile at the patient. "So, Ms Teesdale, what were you doing on the bridge that caused you to fall?"

The young woman drew her brows together, as if she had to focus hard to find the correct words to tell her story with, and Roxanna reached out, touching her shoulder lightly as she looked into her eyes. Her pupils did look a little wider than they should be, given the light levels in the room, and that concerned her a little. Pulling out her penlight from her pocket, she clicked it on and shone it in the girl's eyes, watching as those same pupils were sluggish to react. "My head started to hurt while I was having my mate take my picture, but when I stood up to say something to him, I wobbled and fell back."

The words were laborious to come from Ms Teesdale's lips, and Roxanna knew that there was definitely more at play here than just a simple headache. "Right then, Lofty, I want you to have Ms Teesdale taken up to Neurology, as quickly as possible. When asked, tell them that I suspect she has suffered a transient ischemic attack, and needs to be monitored closely."

He nodded and got to work, patting her arm before starting to talk warmly with the patient, allowing her and Sacha to drift into the background, falling into a quiet discussion as Lofty walked alongside the porter wheeling Ms Teesdale over to the lifts. "How many people know?"

"About what?" she asked, trying to play coy.

"About that ring on your finger," he shot back, nudging her with his elbow. She was going to answer him when Dom popped out from behind the curtains of an empty bed, giving her a cheeky grin before holding out his hand expectantly.

"I knew it! I told Lofty that this was why our Scandiman whisked you away for a holiday in Cornwall. Let me see how well he did," he said quickly, fluttering his fingers quickly, trying to get her to relent and give her hand over to him. "Come on, let me see it! I have to know what it looks like, so that we can start planning what you're going to wear to perfectly accent it."

Sighing a little, she let him take hold of her hand, watching as his eyebrows lifted in clear appreciation of the ring Henrik had chosen for her. "We're not having a large wedding, Dom. Please, understand that I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I really do just want something small and simple, with our closest friends and family by our sides, celebrating the joy we've found from our great sorrow. You are more than welcome to be a part of our special day, but I think I know exactly what I want already. I'm sorry?"

Dom's look softened as he tightened his hand around hers. "I completely understand, even if I am disappointed to know that I won't have a hand in planning the party. At least may I plan your hen's night do?"

Roxanna giggled a little as she shook her head. "No, but you can plan Henrik's stag night. I'm assuming that Essie or Serena will plan my do, since they're my closest female friends." He nodded a little before giving her that adorable pout that he used when he wanted to try and convince someone that they should listen to him. "Please, be gentle with my love. I know that he'll want something staid and relaxing, though I'm certain that with Sacha's help, you'll find something that will be appropriate and fun. Bonus points if you can get him to sing karaoke."

"You are so on, Roxy!" He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before stepping away from her. "Now, to really look at this ring." She waggled her fingers a little in his hand, and he lifted it towards his eyes, turning her hand side to side so that he could capture the full effect. "This is amazing. It's almost as if he picked the statement gem to match your eyes."

"That was indeed the intention, Mister Copeland." Roxanna turned to look at her fiancé, giving him a warm smile as he came over to her side. Though he wasn't one for much public displays of affection, he allowed her to wrap her arm around his waist, stepping close to him to rest her head in his chest as she continued to smile at Dom. "Are you ready to head up to lunch, Roxanna?"

"That sounds wonderful," she said lowly as she delicately pulled her hand back from Dom's light grip. "See you all in an hour or so!" Dom nodded a little before turning to Sacha and guiding him away from her and Henrik. "All right, I guess the cat is out of the bag, much sooner than I had anticipated."

"Well, you don't normally wear jewelry, so it was bound to be noticed when you came in today." He reached out and pressed the lift button as she nodded. "You're exhausted, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"The fact that you're still holding on to me, and that you've yawned twice in the space of two minutes. As your CEO, I am asking you to stretch out on the sofa in my office and take a short nap after we eat. After all, we need you bright eyed and alert if you're called into surgery."

"There is that," she murmured as she fought to keep from yawning yet again. "I don't want to wait to get married?"

"Neither do I, darling. And I want to…"

"Return to Cornwall?" she interrupted, looking up into his face. He smiled tenderly as he nodded, his eyes like a mirror reflecting her love back, and she bit her lip in pleasure before letting her head thump back down on his chest. "I love that we're of one mind on this, Henrik. So, Cornwall, in three months' time, with our closest friends and family." He nodded and bent his head to kiss the top of her head as they continued the ride up to his office in silence.


	6. The Monsters Were Just Trees

The first invitations had gone out last week, and though it had taken more time than she had liked, Roxanna had managed to hunt down Sara's address in Sweden, including a personal note with the invitation that she would love to have her and Oskar there, for Henrik's sake. She had no idea if the woman would come, but no one could say that she hadn't extended that olive branch. And in the end, that was all that mattered. And so, she wasn't surprised when there was a familiar enough looking envelope in their mail one evening after they had returned home from their shift.

Roxanna set the rest of the mail aside, knowing that Henrik would look through it when he was finished brewing their tea, and took a seat on the counter before sliding her finger under the seal of the envelope, breaking it gently in an effort not to rip it. This made her take her time, and that in turn led to her realizing that the envelope was not one of their own, and she frowned a little as she lifted the flap and pulled out a rather thick sheaf of paper.

"What do you have there, Roxy?" Henrik asked as he pressed a mug into her free hand, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek before picking up the rest of the mail and thumbing through it, quickly sorting it into different piles in terms of type of mail. It was one of the little quirks about him that she absolutely adored, and she sighed contentedly as she shrugged.

"Someone's sent us a letter, and I'm not entirely certain who," she replied as she turned her attention back to the pages in her hand. Unfolding the letter, she quickly scanned the first page, a shiver of recognition travelling down her spine as she fought to keep from dropping the letter. Still, her breathing picked up and she felt like her heart was going to hammer itself out of her chest when she looked at the top of the page and started to read.

_Dear Henrik and Roxanna,_

_I have heard through the grapevine that you have resumed the relationship that I had a hand in ending back at Rigden. I knew then, and I know now, that you are not right for each other, and that you, Roxanna, will hold Henrik back from the work and the career that he is meant to have. However, I suppose that since I am not at Holby City to put a stop to things once more, that I shall have to let disaster take its course. Perhaps only then will you both see the truth I knew from the beginning. It really is just a shame that you won't be able to hear me say I told you so._

_I've settled into a new hospital, one far away from Holby, where no one will be able to find me. My work will continue unhindered by people who grow squeamish at the thought of taking risks to make major breakthroughs. I've even managed to find a new patient already, and will begin the first phase of the trial by the time you receive this letter…_

That was the point where Roxanna's fingers turned numb, and the pages to the letter fell from her hand to flutter to the floor. Henrik looked up at her in alarm, and she shook her head a little as clutched the handle of the mug tighter, bringing it to her chest in order to try and let the warmth of the tea bleed into her skin in order to warm her freezing heart. In an instant, he was at her side, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his lips against the side of her head as he hummed a little under his breath as she reclined against him.

"What's wrong, _min k_ _ä_ _rlek_?" he asked before pressing his lips against her temple once more in an attempt to comfort her.

"John, he, he found somewhere else to host him. He's already starting his experiments once more," she managed to get out before she burst into tears, blindly setting the mug onto the counter before turning into Henrik and sobbing into his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her as he stroked her back in long, sweeping, strokes. "I failed, again."

"You didn't fail, _min k_ _ä_ _rlek_. You can't control where he'll go to next, or the fact that there weren't any official charges to press against him. You just prevented him from taking more lives here. Did he give any clue as to where he was now?"

"I don't know, darling. I only got a few paragraphs into the letter, before it was just too much. He, he knows about us, though, so someone is still in touch with him. I can't imagine who, given how everything went down at the end of his tenure at Holby. I'm just, I guess Lydia would say, at least, that I'm scared."

He stepped away from her a little and she bit her lip to keep from crying harder at the movement, but then he was cupping her chin with a tender hand, looking deep into her eyes. "Roxanna, please, listen to me." She nodded a little, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. It was an anxious movement, and in that instant she felt like she hadn't made any progress in her therapy at all. Henrik cocked his head to the left as he gave her a loving smile, lifting his other hand to rest between her breasts, the warmth of his skin seeming to soak into her body as she continued to look at him. "You see John as a monster in our life, and I will admit that the deeds he did were monstrous, but I can only view him as a tree. His terror and mystique has been torn away from him in my eyes, since I know that he can't hurt us, personally, any longer. No matter what's written on those pieces of paper, it doesn't change my feelings for you one jot."

The vehemence in his voice took her aback a little, but finally she nodded and puckered her lips a little. He let out a little chuckle before dipping his head down and giving her a soft kiss. "I do so love you, darling," she murmured as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Just as I love you. Now, let's take the letter and head into the living room. I know exactly what we can do with it."

She nodded as she slipped off the counter, picking her mug as she watched Henrik bend over and grab the sheets of paper off the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react so badly, it's just…Lydia has pointed out that John was very good at making me doubt myself and my skills as a surgeon. I internalized a lot of that at Rigden, because I looked up to him and to you, so very much. Isn't so odd that something like a letter can bring those insecurities bubbling to the surface?"

"Not so odd, no. We all have those trigger points that can bring up our worst memories." His arm closed around her waist, and she sighed a little as she cuddled in close to him, falling into step as they made their way into the living room. Roxanna drifted over to the sofa, watching as Henrik strode over to the fireplace and knelt down in front of the hearth, crumpling the pages of John's letter into small balls before arranging them on the logs there. A small smile curved her lips upwards as he took the long matches and struck it against the hearth, lighting a fire up before coming to her side and taking a seat next to her.

"I hope you've heard about our respective dos in two weeks." He nodded. "Somehow, I think that I am going to enjoy my party a little more than you will enjoy yours. Try to play along for me?"

"I suppose that I can, Roxanna. If only for you. Have you heard where Dom is planning on holding mine?"

"I think he's taking you to one of his favorite karaoke places. And I know that you have a good voice, so if I don't get video of you singing some ABBA song from that evening, I will have to make certain heads roll. Okay?"

He let out a longsuffering sigh, though she finally felt him nod. "As long as I get video of the antics that you get yourself up to. Or should I ask Serena to send that along?"

"I'm certain that there will be a lot of shenanigans, Henrik, and I have no doubt that we will all have things to share with each other. Just please, don't let Dom talk you into piercing anything. I love your body the way it is, all right?"

She felt his hand tighten around her shoulder, and knew that she might have scared him just a little bit. That caused her to burst into giggles as she cuddled in closer to his chest. "I promise that I will not allow them to talk me into any sort of mischief like that. As long as…"

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what he was about to ask of her.

"Would you dye your hair pink for the wedding? Or at least the tips of it? If Ms Petrenko can pull off her unique style and still command respect, I'm certain that you can as well."

A little mewl of pleasure slipped from her lips as she nodded. "I would be honored to do that for you, Henrik. I think that will match my dress perfectly, actually." Leaning her head back, she smiled up into his face, before biting her lip a little as she raised her eyebrows. He took the hint and leaned down, kissing her softly as he slowly leaned her back onto the sofa, his hands travelling up and down her body as they made themselves a little more comfortable, Roxanna loving the easy way he loved on her at all times.


	7. From the Moment We Met

"And make certain you return him to me in one piece," Roxanna admonished Lofty as they all gathered in the lobby of the hospital. "I have waited this long to marry Henrik, I couldn't bear to have our ceremony delayed for any reason."

"I promise, Roxanna, nothing bad will happen to him under our care. He might just have a wee bit of a hangover when we drop him back home. You did take tomorrow off, yes?"

She nodded as she looked at Henrik, seeing the apprehension on his face. Chuckling a little to herself, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his cheek softly. He relaxed against her a little, and as Roxanna pulled away, he seemed to follow her, bending close to rest his forehead against hers. "Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because they're our closest friends and only have our best interests at heart? Besides, you need to let your hair down every once in a while, and it's best to do it amongst friends." She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder before stepping back to join the woman who were taking her out that evening. "Remember, I want at least one picture, and a video of you doing karaoke, yes?"

Henrik nodded disconsolately, and she muffled the giggle that rose to her lips with her hand, pretending to cough delicately. Still, she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't buy her act one bit. Shrugging a little, she allowed Serena to take hold of her arm and tug her outside. "We've hired a taxi to take us to our first destination," she said excitedly as they followed after the rest of the women. Roxanna nodded a little as she clambered inside, finding herself sitting next to Jac Naylor.

"I didn't realise that you would be coming along," she murmured, wondering why she had, since they weren't the closest of friends.

"Sacha wouldn't miss Henrik's stag night, and then he dragged Fletch along with him, and since he was hiring Evie to babysit, I thought that it would be nice to have a night off as well. Besides, we were both duped by that man, so I thought that I should show solidarity with you by celebrating your wedding. I mean, your influence has definitely had wonderful outcomes for the rest of us. Except for Ange, but that was her fault for assuming that Henrik would tolerate her bullying the staff."

Roxanna watched Essie blush a little, and wondered what she had missed, since this seemed to be a recent happening. "It's nothing, really. She just…"

"Told you that you couldn't do your job as you're proscribed to do by the hospital board and our dear CEO?" Jac shot back, giving Essie a look. "Yeah, I know about that, because Sacha tells me everything. So now you know why I'm a little cool towards the woman."

Roxanna filed this bit of information away, knowing that she would have to ask Henrik about that friction later on, since she knew it wouldn't be good for the team in the long run. Stepping a little closer to Essie, they piled into the back of the waiting taxi, and she tried to relax as they drove, not certain of where they were going. When they pulled up in front of one of the more upper class strip clubs in Holby City, she drew in a deep breath and threw a panicked look at Serena.

"Don't worry, we're not partaking in the flesh show this evening. They have a beautiful private room that will allow us to let our hair down with no questions asked. After all, establishments like this thrive on discretion."

"And how would you even know about this place, Serena?" she asked as they tumbled out of the taxi, huddling together as Bernie paid the driver. Serena just gave her a Cheshire grin as she threaded her arm through Roxanna's, leading the group over to a private door on the side of the building, pressing the doorbell firmly and then cosying up to her. Roxanna listened to Bernie chuckle deeply, and she wondered if they had gone to this place together before. She blushed a little deeper as the door opened, revealing a charming young woman dressed in a smart suit.

"Ah, Ms Campbell! Your room is ready and as soon as you're all comfortable, I'll be around to take your food order. Matthew will be serving your drinks this evening, and if you need anything more, do not hesitate to ask. We are at your beck and call tonight."

Those words didn't exactly strike confidence in Roxanna, but she allowed Serena to guide her into the building and over to a set of lift doors, watching the woman who had answered the door grab a keycard and swipe it before the doors opened and they were let inside. Said guide pressed the top button before turning to look at her expectantly, and she felt like she had to say something. "So, do many women come here for their hen's night parties?" she asked, tugging at her blouse a little.

"This is somewhat new for us, though we have had a few come on lady's night to celebrate upcoming nuptials. I'm Amelia, by the way. Should have introduced myself when I answered the door. Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe thought that you deserved a high level of service for your party, since you aren't the type to get wildly drunk like some women we've had in here. If you want a dancer to come visit you, just let me know, and I'll have one come up, male or female."

Roxanna gulped a little as she nodded, wondering just what she was getting herself into here. Serena squeezed her arm kindly as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in her ear. "Their girls are really fit, too. I mean, what better time to explore a different side of yourself than on your hen night?"

"I, I don't know about that. But if you and Bernie…"

"She's teasing you, Roxy. She's ever so good at that." She gave Bernie a grateful look as the doors opened, and then Amelia was guiding them down a long hallway. Two thirds of the way down, Amelia let them into a large room, and Roxanna couldn't help but smile at the tasteful way it had been decorated, the colours of her wedding well represented. "Essie, Donna, and I put up the decorations, while Serena guided us. I hope you like this."

"It's perfect," she murmured, trying to keep from bursting into tears at the love and care that had been put into this room. "I have to remember that you're good at winding people up, Serena."

"I have a reputation to maintain, Roxy. Now, I'm having Shiraz first, before our meal. What does everyone else want?" she said as she sashayed over to the bar, where the young man who had to be Matthew was opening a bottle of wine. Roxanna drifted over there as well, taking a look at the selection available for that evening.

"Oh, I'll have a gin and tonic, please," she said, watching Jac nod and hold up her finger. Matthew nodded as he listened to Essie and Donna's order. Then they trooped over to the table, and Roxanna looked at the menu for the evening, quickly deciding on what sounded absolutely delicious to her. Making her selections, she handed the sheet of paper over to Serena before picking up her drink and sipping at it. The gin was delicious, and she let out a contented sigh as the others handed in their orders as well.

"So, tell us, Roxanna, how long have you known that Henrik was the one?"

It was an oddly pointed question coming from Jac's lips, but she also knew that Henrik and Jac had been friends for a long time as well, so it made sense that she was a little protective of him, just as she was protective of Sacha. Taking a deep breath, Roxanna sipped at her drink before smiling and setting the drink on the table. "From the moment we met at Rigden. I know, that sounds so cliché, especially since I ended up with David for the majority of our lives. John, well, he did a number on both our hearts and minds, and we parted ways for far too long, exchanging letters and spending occasional holidays together. But I always loved him, deeply. Even if I was shy and depressed and had to escape for a time. But now we have a second chance to get things right, and I couldn't be happier."

She blinked back a quick burst of tears, smiling gently when Donna reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing warmly as she smiled at her. "I don't think I've ever heard anything more romantic in my life! You two deserve all the happiness this world can give you after everything you've been through! But enough with the tears, we want to know all the gossip about Hanssen. Is he as fastidious at home as he is at the hospital?"

She was grateful for the turn in conversation, and let out a watery laugh as she nodded. "He's a little more relaxed at home, but we don't like a lot of clutter or mess about the house. The only thing that he's had to get used to is my habit to leave the books and magazines I'm reading open in odd places, like on the coffee table, or the kitchen counter. Or on top of the laptop keyboard." Donna nodded a little as Roxanna's phone jangled in her pocket, and she pulled it out, opening her messages to see that Dom had sent through a picture.

"What?" Essie asked as she looked over her shoulder to see what she was giggling at, and drew in a sharp breath before giggling herself. "I cannot believe what our boys are up to!"

Roxanna nodded as she passed the phone around the table, letting the others see the selfie that Dom had taken, showing them all gamely in oversized sunglasses and ridiculous hats. And in that moment, she realized that she couldn't wait to be Henrik's wife, watching him explore these different sides of himself so openly with his colleagues, knowing that they were both finally coming out of the woods into a happier future.


	8. The Welcome Is So Much Sweeter When the Prodigal Comes Home

Roxanna adjusted the crown of flowers on her head as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had done as Henrik had requested and dyed the tips of her hair a bright pink, knowing that it would compliment the dress she had chosen to get married in. Everything looked in place, and she struggled not to start crying then and there, knowing that those tears would have to wait until later, when they were in front of their officiant.

"Are you ready to head out, Roxanna?"

She turned and looked at Lofty, giving him a soft smile as she dipped her chin. "I suppose that I am. Do you think I look all right?" she asked as she ran her hands down the soft pink tulle skirt, trying to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles.

"I think you look like a dryad, honestly, come to grace us with your presence. Henrik is going to have a hard time believing his luck."

"I have a hard time believing mine, truth be told. After everything that happened in the last year and a half, after everything we went through, to be standing here, waiting to marry him, just fills me with an overwhelming sense of joy."

The smile that lit up Lofty's face told her that he completely understood where she was coming from, and then he was holding out his elbow to her. She slipped her arm into the crook and let him lead her out of the bedroom and through the rented home, out to the waiting car. "Here, you can't forget your bouquet," he said as he picked it up off the seat of the car and handed it to her. She grinned and took hold of it, bring the ribbon wrapped bundle of peonies close to her chest.

"I never did tell you how thankful I am that you'll be walking me down the aisle. I know, Sacha would have been the more obvious choice for me to ask, but seeing as how I wanted him to be my best person, you were the next logical person to ask. Since you were a faithful friend to me throughout my depression, you deserved to have a special place in the ceremony." Leaning over, she kissed his cheek softly, trying not to get lipstick on his skin. Still, there was a little transfer, and she rooted around in her pocket until she had grabbed her handkerchief, swiping at his cheek to remove all traces of the stain before settling back into the seat of the vehicle, trying to center herself as they made the short drive from the cottage to Trelissick House.

There wasn't anyone else there yet, despite the fact that they had been told that might be the case, since they couldn't close the property down for their ceremony, only start it before the site was open to the public. That was fine for Roxanna, since she knew that it wouldn't take too long for her to get married to her love. "You two really outdid yourself on a location wedding," Lofty said as the car pulled to a stop in front of the doors.

"This was heaven for us a few months back, this is where he asked me to marry him. We're just bringing it full circle," she murmured as she followed him out of the car, letting him help her straighten her skirt before they headed inside. Sacha was pacing back and forth, looking nervous, and she sighed lightly as she glided over to his side, wrapping him in a warm hug. "Is Dom up there with Henrik?"

"Yes, and they look wonderful. Henrik is very nervous, though he's trying to hide that by being extremely fastidious. Essie checked the guests against the list of replies that you both received, and everyone is here. Are you ready to do this?"

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy with nerves. "Did, did Sara and Oskar make it?"

"No, I didn't see them. I'm so sorry, Roxanna."

She shrugged a little, giving him a soft smile. "It was a long shot, anyway. Now, let's get ready for this ceremony." He bundled her up into another hug before kissing the side of her head.

"You look beautiful, I've never seen you glow so much. Thank you for including me in your special day."

She nodded, feeling her eyes swim with tears. "Sacha Levy, you cannot make me cry before I reach the front of the room." He nodded before adjusting his boutonniere and heading over to the door. She took a few deep breaths before allowing Lofty to take hold of her arm once more as she held her bouquet in front of her. And then the faint strains of live musicians wafted over her ears, and she looked up at the younger man in puzzlement.

"This was Henrik's gift to you. He said that you hadn't considered music, so he took it upon himself to provide that entertainment for us." She nodded, listening in closely as the strains of Bach faded into the more familiar sound of "Once You Lose Your Heart".

"He remembered," she murmured as Lofty brought her down the small aisle that led through their guests. Each face was familiar and welcome, and then she turned her whole focus onto Henrik. He looked so dashing in his suit, his matching pink tie and pocket square looking so refined. Then she met his eye and saw that he was smiling at her, and she smiled back, her entire focus becoming him and him alone. "Hello, darling," she murmured when she'd reached his side, and Lofty had allowed Henrik to take hold of her arm.

"Hello." It was hard to turn her attention onto their officiant, to pay attention to what she was saying, to respond to the appropriate questions, because all Roxanna could think about was Henrik and her love for him. Still, she managed to chime in at the right points, reciting her vows with tender voice that trembled a little as tears danced on the edges of her lashes. It wasn't until she heard Henrik say "I do," his low rumble of a voice filling her heart with a lightness that illuminated her face. Vaguely, she heard the officiant give the blessing for them to kiss, and she sighed a little as she stepped forward, meeting his lips halfway in a lush, long, kiss. In the background, she could hear Serena let out a low whistle of appreciation, and she rolled her eyes a little as she pulled away from Henrik. "She means well."

"I know," she whispered back as they turned and face their guests. Lofty was openly crying, which set her off even more, and she swiped beneath her eyes as she clutched at Henrik's hand, listening to their officiant announce them as a married couple. The tears really started to flood her eyes when she heard a familiar Wagner piece start to be played as they went down the aisle and out into the house at large. There were a few people milling about, and Roxanna felt a little self-conscious as a number of them turned to look at her, though the lovestruck smiles she received from one little girl caused a large grin to spread across her face.

"All right, now to head back to the cottage for the reception," Lofty said as he stopped next to them, resting his hand on Roxanna's shoulder. "Give me and Dom ten minutes to make certain everything is ready?"

"That should be fine. I think Sacha mentioned something about wanting to take pictures if the lighting was right outside, and it looks like we were blessed with sun." Blinking back fresh tears, she hugged Lofty and then Dom, kissing both their cheeks before watching them go off with Bernie and Serena. She stepped a little closer to Henrik, welcoming his arm around her waist as they made their way outside, her bouquet nestled in the crook of her arm as they made their way over to the low wall, taking a seat. Moments later, Sacha was joining them, camera in hand, and they smiled as he started to snap pictures of them, giving pose suggestions to them as they went to the different spots he pointed out.

Finally, though, they returned inside and Sacha took a few more pictures of them, making certain to record the moment their signed their marriage license before he and Essie signed it as witnesses. "All right, I think we've kept the others waiting for far too long. Let's be going," Henrik said as he slipped his arm around her waist once more. Sacha nodded and they walked outside together, heading over to the car she and Lofty had taken to the estate. He opened the door for them, and Roxanna slipped inside first, welcoming the warmth of Henrik's leg against hers as Sacha and Essie piled in as well.

On the short ride over, she let her head come to rest on Henrik's shoulder, trying not to smush her flower crown. A tender smile was on her lips as she realized that Sacha was still taking pictures of them, and she couldn't wait to see them. "These will be precious memories for you both," he said as he set aside the camera and grinned at them.

"You're right," she whispered as she took hold of Henrik's hand, holding on tightly as they drove slowly back to the main cottage they had rented. Sacha and Essie were the first out, and she watched them enter the house, Sacha picking up the camera once more. "I love you," she whispered as they climbed out, and he nodded as he kissed her slowly.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you something, before we go in there and share a meal with our guests, that our relationship has been so much sweeter since you, my beautiful prodigal, returned home to us. I love you, so much." He paused them in front of the doorway, and she looked up into his eyes. "You are my heart." She nodded a little as he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers once more, and she melted against him as they deepened the kiss, Roxanna feeling her future blossoming in that kiss.


	9. Let Me Be Your Secret You Spill In the Dark

Roxanna grinned as the plane landed on the Isle of Lewis. This had been a dream of hers, to be able to spend time in a remote place with her partner, and Henrik had certainly delivered on that. Up until they had gotten on the train to Edinburgh, she had had no idea where they were going for their honeymoon, only that Henrik had taken care of all their packing for the journey. And now, they were on an even smaller island in the sea, and she would have her beloved all to herself for five glorious days until they had to return to Edinburgh, and then home.

"I take it that you approve of my choice?" he murmured in her ear as the door to the plane opened, and she nodded, kissing his cheek softly as they stood and filed off the plane. Henrik went down the stairs first, turning and holding his hand out to her as she got closer to the bottom, and she clasped it gratefully, leaning into his body as they waited for their luggage.

Once that was squared away, Henrik led her to over to the car hire, and picked up their car. Roxanna slid into the passenger seat as Henrik loaded their bags into the boot before getting behind the wheel. "Where are we staying?"

"Solas Guest House. It's really close to the airport, but I was looking at the pictures, and knew that you'd love to stay there, since it seems remote, even though we're really close to Stornoway." She nodded as he started the car and then pulled onto the road. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, which didn't surprise her, since he always seemed to know where he was going. She settled in her seat, taking a selfie to send on to Sacha and Lofty before looking up in surprise when Henrik came to a stop just a minute or two later.

"Oh, you really weren't kidding about the closeness!" Henrik nodded a little as he parked the car and then leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"We can't check in until after two, but I have somewhere I want to take you first, and then we'll lunch in Stornoway before coming back to put all our things away. Wait here for me?"

She nodded and let out a soft sigh as she watched him get out of the car before burying herself in her phone, composing an email to Sacha, asking if Ange was holding down the fort all right, or if there was going to be some friction when they returned from their honeymoon. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to make any inroads with the woman, though it had done wonders for her relationship with Jac, so she was trying to find the silver lining in the situation.

Roxanna had just pressed the send button when Henrik returned, an easy smile on his face. As he climbed back in the car, she gave him a questioning look as he turned the car back on and started to drive once more. "Henrik?"

"Our hosts just confirmed something I had asked of them." She nodded and then contented herself with watching him drive, knowing that he preferred not to talk whilst getting to their destination. After a few minutes, however, she found that she couldn't keep her gaze from wandering over the landscape, and adjusted how she was sitting so that she could use her phone to take pictures of the beauty that surrounded them. "The wildness here reminds me of the wildness in your heart." She didn't turn her head, knowing that he might not keep talking if she focused on him. "There's a beauty to you that can't be tamed, and that reflects the landscape here."

Tears prickled her eyes as she nodded. "Henrik?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You're spilling secrets again. But can I tell you one of my own?"

"Of course."

"Always let our love be the one secret you spill in the dark? I was listening to this song that Dom was singing the other day, and those lyrics really struck me. I mean, we wear our love on our sleeve, for everyone to see, but there's something about it that I want to keep a secret just between the two of us." She dared to glance over at him from the corner of her eye and saw the possessive smile on his lips and knew that he had understood her request.

"That sounds like a good secret to keep, darling," he replied as he turned down another road. They were momentarily stopped by a few sheep, and she rolled the window down and took a few pictures of the animals before Henrik beeped his horn a few times, crawling forward to make them move out of the way. Finally, they were pulling into a visitor's center, and a soft gasp slipped from her lips when she saw the first of the standing stones on the horizon.

"Henrik…"

"I know," he murmured as he turned the car off and looked at her. "I thought this magical place would be the best way to start our married life together. This is the time when I can allow myself to be thoroughly romantic, Roxanna, and I hope you know that it doesn't come to me easily."

"I do," she replied, leaning in to him and caressing his face lightly. "That's why you usually leave the sweetness to me. That just makes this gesture all the grander then, you know. Because it shows me how much you love me." Henrik smiled gently as he turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm. Tandem sighs left their lips as they parted to climb out of the car and then he came over to her side and took hold of her hand, keeping his clasp light as they began to head to the main building.

"Do you want to head inside here first, or just head out into the stones?"

"Let's come back around here, after we've explored some," she murmured, leading him past the entrance and onto the path where there were a few other people, heading in the direction of the stones. Roxanna found herself drifting closer and closer to him, suddenly understanding why he had told her to wear jeans and boots, and why he was wearing a smart jumper and matching boots. As they climbed up the soft incline to the first, flat, stones, she opened her purse and pulled out her camera and paused to take a few pictures.

"Here, let me," Henrik said as he took the camera from her hands and gestured for her to take a seat on the bench. She nodded and gave him an open smile, watching him compose a pretty picture. Then he was helping her to her feet, slipping his arm around her waist as they finished the ascent and she marveled at the landscape that she was taking in. Stepping away from Henrik, she moved to the center of the plateau and gazed out to the west. The wind caressed her skin, and she relaxed a little as she took a seat on one of the stones, bring her knee up to her chest and resting her chin on it as she stared, drinking everything in.

A small movement caught her attention, and she turned her head to see that Henrik was taking pictures of everything, though his focus seemed to be mostly her. Smiling a little wider, Roxanna brought her free hand up to her hair, carding her fingers into it as she gave him her best coquettish smile. "You look so gorgeous," he breathed out as he snapped a few more pictures before taking a seat next to her and awkwardly turning the camera around so that he could take a few pictures of both of them.

"And you're my handsome love," she murmured in reply as she snuggled in close, resting her head on his chest. "Here, take a few with my phone. It will be easier that way, and then I can send one to Serena and Sacha." He nodded as he took hold of her phone and took a few quick selfies of them. Roxanna laughed a little as she watched him slip her phone into his pocket before letting his cheek come to rest atop her head. "I think I could stay here forever, if I had to. Though I would miss all our friends back at Holby."

"Yes, well, that's what holidays are for. If you want to come back here, we can."

"That might be nice to think about." Roxanna turned into him a little, curling her hand into his jumper and breathing in deeply, the delicate scent of sandalwood tickling her nose as she let her eyes close for a moment. "These moments are the ones I yearned for, in the depths of my depression. I didn't know that tis was what I needed back then, but you did. And you were still so patient and loving with me, seeing the future for us and not pushing me towards it You loved me for so long, and you loved me for me. For all the running and hiding I did, you were still there so patiently. Waiting for me. I don't know where I'd be without you, but I am so glad that you are here. I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," he responded, tightening his arm around her. "And I cannot wait to grow in love with you as we work towards our golden future. That's all I want from this life, you and love." She let out a deep breath as she nodded, welcoming the feel of his lips brushing against the top of her head as she opened her eyes and gazed at the horizon once more, feeling loved beyond measure in his arms.


	10. I'll Be Your Compass

Their time on the Isle of Lewis had been absolutely amazing, and she felt like they were closer than ever. It had really been the best way to cement this new phase in their relationship, and Roxanna had felt herself tear up as they had boarded the plane that would take them back to Edinburgh. Thankfully, they had had another night train back to Holby, and she had cuddled up close to Henrik as the movement of the train had lulled her softly to sleep.

"We're home, darling," Henrik murmured in her ear, and she nodded as she sat up and stretched, turning to him and kissing him softly before getting to her feet and washing her hands at the tiny sink that was in their compartment. "Do you mind driving home? The bed was not the most comfortable for me."

She gave him a pained smile, motioning for him to stand up. After he had complied, she gently peeled off his vest, dropping it on the bed before starting to massage Henrik's back, carefully digging her thumbs into the knots on his back. He soon turned to putty beneath her fingers, and she smirked a little at the groans of pleasure he released, his shoulders relaxing more and more as she worked her hands and fingers over him. "I'll still drive home, darling. I just wanted you to be a little more comfortable," she murmured as she ended the massage, pressing large kisses to the skin of his back, the feel of his muscles jumping beneath her lips causing her stomach to flutter a little.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I'm going to want to do highly inappropriate things to you, and we don't have time to do that," he said as he turned in her arms and captured her lips in a breathless kiss. She sighed against his mouth, snaking her arms around his waist and holding him close as the kiss lingered on. Finally, though, they parted, and she giggled a little at the sight of his tousled hair and kiss swollen lips. "What?"

"You just look so delicious, darling. And I am so glad that we decided to have an extra day at the end of our wedding off, so that we could unpack and rest in bed," she murmured as she pulled her shirt off, tossing it onto the bed before crouching and rummaging through her clothes for her bra and a fresh shirt for the drive home. A startled squeak slipped from her lips as she felt him stretch out over her back, his hands creeping around to cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples in a pleasant, but distracting, motion. Unable to help herself, Roxanna arched her back, coming in closer contact with him as she still tried to find the necessary garments for the day.

"This is much more pleasant though, isn't it?" he said before reciprocating her kisses along her spine, making her coo with pleasure as she writhed against him. "But perhaps this is just a foretaste of what we'll enjoy this evening?"

"You tease! And yes, I don't want to broadcast just how much I love you to all and sundry." Closing her fingers around the clothes she wanted, she stood slowly, turning in his embrace to kiss him deeply before pushing him away and getting into her bra and blouse. "You might want to put a shirt or a light jumper on, Henrik, as I do not intend on sharing you with any old person who claps their eyes on your body."

He let out a little laugh as the train slowed to a halt and the conductor announced their arrival. She shrugged a bit before tossing Henrik's vest at him before kneeling on the floor and zipping up her bag. It didn't take long for Henrik to finish dressing, and then he was closing his own bag, setting them both on the bed before tugging Roxanna down onto his lap and burying his nose in her hair. She knew that once they were back in their established routines at Holby, this close intimacy would come to an end, and she was missing it already. To know that she could curl up in his lap like a child and not worry about the world was a comfort, and she hoped that she could reclaim this when and if she needed it in the future.

And then, they were getting up and she was shouldering their small bags, knowing that Henrik would be getting their luggage from the rack above their bed while she left the train. "I'll meet you outside?"

"Sounds like a plan, darling." She kissed his cheek before making her way off the train and finding a bench to sit on whilst she waited for him. It didn't take long for him to come over to her side, and then she was popping to her feet, following alongside him in a peaceful silence. As he loaded the boot of the car, Roxanna climbed behind the wheel, turning it on and fiddling with the radio stations until she found a familiar, happy, song. Singing along under her breath, she grinned softly as Henrik slid in and buckled his belt. "Ready to head home?"

"Yes," she whispered as she pulled out of her spot and into traffic. The drive home was relaxing, though she giggled softly, shaking her head when Henrik shifted the music from her choice to the classical music station. Finally, though, she was pulling into the drive, and as she parked, she looked over at her love once more, a contented sigh slipping from her lips. "We're here."

"That we are, Mrs Hanssen."

She didn't think she'd ever grow accustomed to hearing that moniker applied to her, but she loved the sound of it. Getting out of the car, she went to the door and unlocked it, leaving it open for Henrik as she went into the kitchen and started a kettle for tea. "Earl Grey, Henrik?"

"Sounds good," he called out from the living room, and she smiled as she rummaged through the cupboard for the tins of tea, pulling out the right one before grabbing mugs and then measuring out the correct amount of tea into the balls, dropping them in the mugs before making her way into the living room. "Look at all the gifts we were given," he said, sounding a bit in awe of the amount of presents piled on their coffee table.

She nodded as she reached his side, rubbing his back softly. "Essie said that she would be bringing our gifts over, and that she'll return our spare key when we're back." She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the wrapped boxes, wondering where they'd start. "I suppose that we shoud tackle them from the top to the bottom?"

"That sounds good to me," he replied as the kettle started to whistle. "I'll go pour the water if you want to start with that top package."

She nodded absently as took hold of the first one, smiling when she looked to her left and saw the stack of thank you cards along with a beautiful Mont Blanc pen. Roxanna recognized it as one of Henrik's favorite, and her smile widened as she picked it up, testing its weight in her hand. "You haven't even started, darling," Henrik said as he brought the tea over to them, setting her mug down before taking a seat on the sofa and taking the package from her lap.

"I was admiring your pen, and the fact that Essie thought enough ahead to give us thank you notes to fill out as we go along. So, I'll write the notes, you open the gifts?"

"Sounds like a good plan." His thumb slipped under the first piece of tape, slowly revealing a plain cardboard box. She looked on with anticipation as her husband opened the box, pulling out a card and a smaller wrapped box. "This one is specifically for you, darling."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he recognized the sender, though she still had no clue who it was, and she set aside the pen so that she could open her own gift in a gift. "Who sent this?" she asked quietly as she ripped off the paper, using less care than Henrik had. Opening the velvet lid, she found an elegant silver compass nestled on a bed of satin. "Henrik, this is gorgeous, but…"

"Sara and Oskar sent it to you. You're supposed to be my compass," he replied, not looking up from the letter he was reading. "She says that while she couldn't attend our ceremony, that the wounds are still too raw in her heart, that she wishes us nothing but happiness and love for our futures. And she, she wants us to come to Sweden for Christmas."

She heard the exact moment that his voice broke, and watched as the letter fluttered to the floor, his entire body shaking. Setting the compass aside, Roxanna launched herself at him, embracing him tightly as they fell back against the arm of the sofa, her mouth blindly finding his as she tried to pour all her love and affection into him. "I invited her to our wedding, because I want us to be a family. And the fact that we have this opening now makes my heart so light for you. And yes, I'll be your compass, my darling husband." She snuggled in close to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat strongly.

"This isn't getting our presents opened."

"I know, but this is what we need right now. So, hush, close your arms around me, and let's just soak up each other for a little while. When we get up, I'll write a thank you to Sara and Oskar, and we'll go through the rest of the gifts and then head upstairs and fall into bed." He nodded as he spread his hand out on her back, stroking lightly as they sighed in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long day, and Roxanna wanted nothing more than to head home, open a bottle of wine, and drink the entire thing in one go. She knew that wasn't likely to happen, but it was all that she wanted. Henrik had left on time, leaving her a sweet note on her desk that she had read following the surgery she had been called into.

Climbing out of cab she'd hired to take her home, Roxanna adjusted the headband on her head and straightened her shoulders as she walked up to the front door and let herself in. "I'm home, Henrik!" she called out, listening for him as she hung up her raincoat and took off her shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen!" was his reply, and she smiled as made her way to him. Breathing in deeply, she smelled supper in the air, and her smile widened as her pace quickened. "I hope you're in the mood for lobster."

"I thought I smelled mashed potatoes?" she asked as he indicated for her to take a seat at the table. The flames on the candles danced brightly as she did so, and then he was opening the oven, a waft of delicious scent billowing outwards.

"You're also right. I made us lobster shepherd's pies, accompanied with grilled asparagus. A bottle of Chardonnay is breathing on the counter."

"This sounds heavenly," she said as she looked up at him, all her weariness draining from her bones as her heartbeat picked up a little. "But when did you find time to make all this? I was only two hours later than expected?"

"The recipe wasn't that difficult to prepare, and I wanted to give you something special tonight. Not that we're celebrating anything in particular, other than the fact that we've spent another day together." A brilliant smile spread across her face as she nodded, puckering her lips in clear invitation. He nodded a little as he moved over to her side, bending down and kissing her softly before going back to the stove and slipping his hands into oven mitts, pulling out the baking sheet and setting it on the stovetop before placing the ramekins on plates and then portioning out the asparagus before picking them up and placing them on the table. After that, he poured out their wine and then took a seat across the table from her, passing over her glass before taking a sip from his own.

They fell into a comfortable conversation as they ate, though Roxanna found herself focusing more and more on the words Henrik was saying, the little mundane things that came as a result of his being CEO, the headaches of the job, but the great feeling of accomplishment at bringing their fractured family back together once more. Somehow, an hour passed without her noticing, and then they were clearing away the dishes, washing them together before he took hold of her hand and led her up to their bedroom. "What, we're not going to relax in the living room before you take me to bed?"

He chuckled lowly as he shook his head. "I thought of another way to take care of you, Roxanna." That was a bit mysterious, and she bit her lip as she followed after him, wondering what he was planning on. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he led her into their bedroom, and she let out a low gasp when she saw that the duvet had been shoved to the foot of the bed and two towels had been spread out over the sheet.

"Henrik?"

"Oil is very hard to get out of fabric, so I took precautions to ensure that wouldn't happen. You were the one who put this idea in my head, after all, with the massage you gave me in our berth."

"Oh!" she whispered as she felt him fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, a soft smile spreading across her lips as she reached down and unzipped her skirt, letting it pool on the floor as he slipped the blouse from her shoulders before gently turning her around so that he could unhook her bra. A trill of laughter slipped from her lips as he kissed her back between her shoulder blades, dragging his lips downwards as he hooked his thumbs into bands of her tights and panties, tugging them down her legs and letting them join the rest of her clothes as he stood and turned her once more, letting her face him so that he could kiss her deeply. "Now what?"

"Now I'd like you to stretch out on the bed on your stomach. The massage oils are on the bedside table, choose which scent you'd like."

She nodded before giving him another gentle kiss and doing as he said. It was easy to pick a scent, as he had chosen rose along with three other scents, and she plucked up the vial before setting it where he could see, then stretching out on the mattress, crossing her arms on the pillow before resting her head there. Roxanna let out a little groan of pleasure when she felt him straddle her, pressing his lips against the back of her neck as he plucked up the vial and poured out a measure of the oil, rubbing it between her hands to warm it up before he started to slowly massage her back, working in the oil and relaxing her incredibly. "This is exactly what I needed," she murmured as he worked down to her bum, keeping his touches soft and light, but still working out the kinks from a long day on her feet.

Roxanna had almost allowed herself to be lulled into a light slumber as he worked down her legs, but then he reached her feet, and she started to giggle, the touches tickling her senses rather than soothing her. "I didn't realise you were ticklish," he said as he twisted her ankle gently, indicating for her to turn over. She complied and looked at him, shrugging a little. "If I tease you long enough, will you burst into a gale of uncontrollable giggles?"

"Probably. I never did like having my feet touched. But come up, stretch out next to me so that we can talk and rest." He nodded and crawled up the bed, curling his body around hers as he started to run his fingers through her hair. She could tell there was still a trace of oil on his skin based on the way his fingers dragged. "It was a good surgery."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was really worried that I would lose the patient, because her injury was such that I knew it would be a delicate procedure. Still, having Serena in theatre with me helped immensely, since she was able to stabilize the torso wound, leaving me free to worry solely about the head wound. There are some doctors that I don't have as good a rapport with."

"That does always help, yes." She nodded before leaning in and kissing him softly. "You know, there are times you make my heart beat like the rain, a slow steady beat that reminds me I'm here, in your arms, being loved by you."

Roxanna gave him another soft kiss as she wound her leg through his, feeling his erection press against her vulva. "Well, you are free to love on me, darling. In fact, I think we're both more than ready for that." He gave her a small grin before dipping his chin and kissing her deeply, nudging apart her thighs before positioning himself between her legs and fitting himself inside her, thrusting into her in one smooth move. She let out a little mewl of pleasure as she closed her arms around his neck, pulling him down atop her as he thrust in and out of her. Roxanna loved the feel of his chest sliding against her, teasing her nipples into erect peaks that sent shivers of pleasure up and down her body.

Henrik soon orgasmed, and she listened to his heavy breathing as his body relaxed atop hers, becoming a welcome, heavy, weight. A small squeak of surprise escaped her lips when she felt his fingers slip between her labia to tease her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of her own orgasm. It took some work, since she was a little more tired than she thought, and that always affected her orgasms, but finally, she succumbed to the siren's call of pleasure, sinking down into it quickly as she let out a keening moan as she dug her nails into the meat of his back. "I have you, darling," he murmured, pressing a flurry of kisses to her face as she came down form the high sex always gave her.

"And I will always have you," she murmured, suddenly grateful for the towels beneath them as she tugged one up to swipe some of the excess sweat off her skin. "I'm still in awe that this is our life, and that I don't have to worry about losing you or being left behind. You're mine, and you will always be mine." Henrik nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, bundling her up close to his body as he maneuvered the duvet up to cover them both as he rested his head on her pillow, staring into her eyes as if studying her, memorizing her, committing her to memory. "I love you."

"I love you," he murmured in reply, his eyes closing a little as his arm slipped down to her hips, resting there lightly as he fell asleep. Roxanna sighed sweetly as she rested her forehead against his and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms, knowing that this was her favourite place to be.


	12. All I Need Is the Love You Give

It seemed like six months had flown by in the blink of an eye, and Roxanna smiled as she ran her brush through her hair. Though Henrik had never come out and said it, she found that he was more tactile when her hair was longer, and so she had been letting it grow out, wanting it to reach her shoulders like it had when they were at Rigden, though it was currently just brushing against her jawline. She had even taken to dying it a subtle shade of pink, finding that Henrik liked that as well, along with her patients.

Another change their marriage had brought about was a softness to her features. Now that she felt safe, protected, she had been able to leave her worries and fears in the past, and so she had been able to focus on being in the present and loving on Henrik and their friends. The change had been slow in coming, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she was extremely happy with how she looked. And as she put the finishing touches on her makeup for Sacha and Essie's wedding, she couldn't help but smile gently at her reflection.

"Are you almost ready? Sacha said that it's almost time to head into the sanctuary. I'm certain that you look just fine!" She rolled her eyes a little as she applied a light dusting of powder before applying a light layer of gloss atop her lipstick and then slipped the gloss into the pocket of her dress.

Sailing over to the door, she pulled it open and grinned up at him. "It took me an extra minute to make certain that everything looked perfect, as this is their special day, and I don't want to look out of place and take away from that specialness."

"You look perfect, as usual." Henrik pressed a kiss to the side of her head, taking care not to dislodge the fascinator that was sitting there. "So, it's you and Jac standing up for Sacha, Beka and Dom for Essie."

"Yes, that is the way they wanted it. I suppose that since he was such a large part of our wedding, he wanted to return the favor. Do you have your reading all squared away?"

"Yes. I was a little surprised that he wanted me to do that for him, since he knows that I'm not the most religious. But I will do anything for a friend."

"But is Kahlil Gibran really that religious?" she teased as they went down the hall, meeting Sacha there. He had a nervous grin on his face, and Roxanna patted his arm lightly, smiling easily as he cleared his throat. "You are more than ready for this, my friend," she murmured as she straightened his tie a little. "Now, where is Jac?"

"Running behind because Emma decided that she wanted to throw a fit and not wear her flower crown." Roxanna glanced over at the woman, giving her an understanding nod before crouching down and looking the child in the eye.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I wish I was wearing the flower crown today, instead of my fascinator, but we each have to wear what our role in the wedding calls for."

"Mummy told me that, but I still don't like it. The flowers make my nose itch. And they smell weird."

She fought to hold in her giggle, giving a quick look to Sacha. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, and she nodded in relief before turning her attention back to Emma. "Well, do you like what I'm wearing?" The little girl nodded solemnly, and Roxanna gave her a tender look before carefully taking it off her head. "How about we swap then? You can wear the feathers and bow, I can wear the flowers. Would that work better for you?"

Emma gave her a huge grin as she nodded excitedly. Roxanna watched Jac roll her eyes a little, but she shrugged in return, as if she knew that neither of them could deny her daughter what she wanted. "Thank you, Roxanna!"

"You're welcome, darling girl. Now, your mummy and I have to follow Uncle Sacha up to the front of the church. Will you stay with Uncle Henrik until Dom and Beka get here?" The girl nodded, giving her a sweet smile before hugging her tightly. Roxanna let out a soft sigh as she plucked the flower crown from Emma's head, placing it on her own before getting the fascinator to look just right on the little girl's head. "All right, I suppose this is our cue to head up there, yes?"

Sacha nodded and he and Jac filed up to the front. Roxanna smoothed her skirt as she stood, turning to look at her husband. He was giving her a little smirk and she shrugged. "I will always and forever associate you with flowers."

"Good. I'll see you on the other side." He nodded, and they air kissed before she scurried up to the front, taking her position next to Jac and watching as the rest of the wedding party gathered in the back. Soon, Dom was taking hold of Emma's hand, and Henrik was making his way up to the front pew, taking a seat that allowed him easy access to the lectern when it was his time to speak. Roxanna couldn't resist waggling her fingers at him, though, watching him redden a little before giving a return wave.

And then, the wedding music started, and her focus turned to the back of the church, seeing the others line up and then start down the aisle towards them. There was such a look of love on Essie's face that it made her glow, and she wondered if that was how she had looked when she had walked towards Henrik. A few tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes, and she drew in a shaky breath as Essie came to a stop next to Sacha, gazing at him adoringly. The ceremony continued apace, and Roxanna felt the love just radiate off them in waves, sweeping over the entire wedding party.

It wasn't until Lofty was singing a familiar song that she realized how much she had come to love Henrik. It had always been in the back of her mind, and her heart, but it didn't seem like she had fully comprehended the depth and breadth of that love. "All I need is the love you give," she heard Lofty sing, and she glanced at Henrik, seeing the love in his eyes, and she mouthed those words back to him, watching him nod before his eyes slid back to Essie and Sacha. Following his lead, she refocused on the happy couple, sniffling a little at how happy they both looked. And then, the ceremony came to a close, and she was walking with Dom down the aisle, humming along with the recessional music as they went.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Dom said lowly as they formed the receiving line, and she nodded. It was a little awkward, greeting people that she didn't really know, but it was easier with the staff from Holby, even Ange, who had decided to make an appearance. "Essie smiled almost as brilliantly was you did when you married our stoic Scandiman. I don't think anyone shone as brightly as you did on that morning."

"It's easy to shine brightly when you're reflecting the light of the sun."

"You are such a romantic!" he exclaimed, nudging her side with his elbow. "But here comes your husband."

Roxanna nodded and looked up at Henrik as he came over to their side, slipping into the line and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Everyone's out of the sanctuary now," he murmured in her ear before kissing it. "That means it's time for pictures, yes?"

"Yes. But stay with me for them? You can sit in the front pew and smile at me again. I love when you smile at me."

He tightened his grip around her waist, and she sighed a little as they trouped back into the sanctuary, and the photographer arranged them up front and took pictures. Roxanna tried to make certain that she wasn't looking away from the camera lens, though that was difficult when Henrik was commanding so much of her attention. Finally, they were finished, and she stepped off the dais to go over to Henrik, tilting her head to one side and smiling softly as he rose to his feet. "You shine like a diamond, Roxanna," he murmured as he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tightly against his body as she twined her arms around his neck. "And you're right, all I need is the love you give, my darling. It's always been you, only you."

"And from this time forward, it will only be you, my darling Henrik," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his, knowing that he had always been the place, the person, to mend her hurts, and that his stitch had finally mended the wound her blade had left on her heart so many months ago.


End file.
